


Cup of Tea

by aurilly



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-25
Updated: 2009-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurilly/pseuds/aurilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A naughty morning after, in more ways than one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cup of Tea

Adam lounged in his seat at the small table and watched as Mohinder moved gracefully around the kitchen, his morning-after hair adorably mussed, and his bare back still sporting bite marks from Adam's teeth. Mohinder poured cereal and boiled water, all while chatting nervously. He bent attentively over the tea he was brewing, as if making a special recipe, and not just hot flavored water.

Adam smiled. He stood up and walked over to Mohinder, wrapped his arms around the other man's toned waist, and dipped his fingers just underneath his waistband. Mohinder jumped a bit and stiffened, but relaxed again once Adam started trailing kisses up his neck.

"What are you making us?" Adam asked huskily.

"It's chai. My favorite blend. I'm sure you've have it before."

"Yes, I probably have." Adam spun Mohinder around so that his back leaned against the counter. Keeping his arms loosely around him, Adam pulled Mohinder into a soft kiss that increased in intensity until he could almost feel Mohinder blissing out. When he finally let go, Mohinder's eyes were closed, and a goofy smile spread across his face. However, he collected himself and became serious again.

"Come, let's sit down before everything gets cold."

Adam picked up the cereal bowls and Mohinder carried the tea cups to the table.

"I've never had Cocoa Krispie's before," Adam remarked, looking at his spoon in disgust.

"They're my guilty pleasure," Mohinder confessed.

"I think you have more than one." Adam winked, and waited.

As if on cue, Mohinder's eyes began to droop, and he shook his head as if to fight a rush of sleepiness.

"You seem tired, love. Perhaps we ought to take this back to the bedroom," Adam suggested slowly.

Mohinder gripped the edges of the table and concentrated on what was in front of him. "This isn't my cup of tea," he finally murmured, as realization dawned.

"No, it's the one you were going to serve me. I switched the cups behind your back. Why do you want to drug me?"

"Because... Because you're..." But Mohinder couldn't even finish. Sleep conquered him and he started to fall sideways.

Despite what he'd just done to the man, Adam glided swiftly to Mohinder's side and tenderly kept him from falling to the floor. Taking Mohinder in his arms with more strength than most people guessed was stored in his slight frame, Adam carried him safely into the bedroom and deposited his unconscious body in the bed. He hopped in as well and snuggled under the comforters. Whatever issue Mohinder was currently angry about would be resolved. This little incident may have been a slight setback, but it didn't mean much. Adam couldn't be hurt, and now he had simply learned never to eat anything Mohinder gave him. There was no reason for their sex life to be interrupted. The silly mortal would see this, as soon as he woke up.


End file.
